Blue Particles
The Blue Particles is a Primary weapon created by * * * |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = ???|fire_rate = 98|capacity = 80|mobility = 60|range = Long|theme = Neon Themed|cost = 50~520 Appears in Trader's Van only|level_required = 1|firing_sound = Future Police Rifle}}XiaoNanAlpha. Description The Blue Particles is a black assault rifle in glowing aqua paint. It has excellent performance at the max level. It deals a good amount of damage, has a high fire rate, a decent capacity, and good mobility. It is fully automatic and includes a 4x zoom. Appearance It shares the weapon body as the SFR, but it has a whole black body that painted circles and strips with glow aqua paint, with a 4x scope, magazine, handle and stock. The rubber grips and rests are black. It also has a suppressor and laser sight. The laser is currently useless and is just for decoration. Strategy The Blue Particles has deadly efficiency, has a high rate of fire, a high magazine capacity, and high mobility. Tips * Use this weapon to weaken/finish opponents off. * Use the scope when engaging enemies in long ranges. ** It is also useful for close range strafing due to the large crosshair making it handy for close-range fights. * Do not use the scope during close-range combat. * Get in a concealed position and use the scope to pick off enemies at a distance where enemies can't hear you. The accuracy is excellent for an assault rifle. * This weapon is useful for tearing down enemies' armor and it is effective against mobile targets. * This weapon's bloom gets worse after a long burst, but tap-firing or using short bursts negates this. ** Pair this with Turbo Charger which reduces recoil and bullet spread to maximize its use in long-range attacks. * Aim for the head to maximize the Efficiency Per Second. ** Pair the weapon with the Burning Tiara, Storm Trooper Cape, Hunter's Altar, Halloween Mask and Piercing Shells/Leader's Drum to increase its Efficiency significantly. * This is one of the few weapons that can counter 3 category spammers as it has high mobility, capacity, and efficiency. ** Keep your eye on your enemy and don't forget to move around. If you have a steady hand, your continuous fire will overpower their constant weapon switching. Counters * Use a weapon with a high rate of fire and try to get as close as possible. Its 4x scopes are useless in close quarters. * Pickoff its users from long ranges. * Despite being a silent gun, the sound it makes it unique to this weapon only. If you hear its distinctive shooting sound, be aware, for it is easy for this weapon's user to take people by surprise. * The suppressor might sound weak, but don't be fooled, anyone with this gun is a dangerous enemy. * Approach them with a high damaging weapon, such as shotguns (such as the Ultimatum), laser weapons (such as the Reflector), or cannon-type heavy weapons (such as the Circus Cannon. * Strafe the bullets of this weapon often, because its user may most likely try to shoot you with it for an extended period of time. That way, the weapon can become more inaccurate, and the user will waste their ammo. * Experienced users can use this in long ranges, so do not expect that users will use this up to medium range just because of the inaccuracy. Instead, keep moving while sniping, as this is key for reducing vulnerabilities from afar. * Try rocket jumping above them so they have more difficulty trying to hit you, but keep in mind that while in the air, you can’t dodge shots as easily. * This weapon has near pinpoint accuracy. Erratic movement is key in a fight. * Attacking the wielder with primary weapons the Future Police Rifle, Assault Machine Gun, Hellraiser or even this weapon itself is a last-ditch retaliation if all fails, as these weapons match the it's incredible Efficiency. Skins Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Wall Break Category:Silent Category:Scoped